Justice League Go!
by Gage39
Summary: After a shouting match with the JL Billy Batson gets upset and accidentally summons Raven to his dimension. In order to return home she must somehow convince the JL to accept Billy as their child while trying to help him control his powers. Better than it sounds! Sequel to 'The New Adventures of the Justice League'
1. Not A Bad Guy

Justice League Go!

Chapter 1: Not A Bad Guy

"Is that everything?" Wonder Woman asked, peering over Batman's shoulder to gaze at the computer monitor.

"No," Batman didn't look up but instead continued typing. "In addition to keeping a backup copy of their files on computer Cadmus also kept two paper copies of everything plus the day before Captain Marvel took them down Cadmus downloaded all of their information to a portable hard drive which has since disappeared."

"Wow," Wonder Woman blinked in astonishment. "You'd have thought that Cadmus would have been a little less…careless in their record-keeping."

"Apparently it never occurred to them that they would be taken down by their own creation," John Stewart, or rather, the Green Lantern, commented as he walked into the room. Clutching tightly to his dark hand was the much smaller, whiter one of Billy Batson.

"Billy!" Hawkgirl exclaimed in delight as she flew down from her perch near the ceiling to land in front of the boy. "It's so good to see you again!" she wrapped both her arms and wings around him tightly.

"But you just saw me this morning at breakfast!" Billy protested, even as he returned her hug.

"So?" Hawkgirl retorted. "I'm always happy to see you, Billy!"

J'onn Jonzz smiled indulgently at the two from his monitor then frowned when he realized that certain people in the room weren't paying attention. "What troubles you, my friend?" he inquired.

Batman's scowl deepened as he glared at the monitors. "It looks like at least one member of Cadmus considered the possibility of Captain Marvel betraying them and did a thorough job of covering up his tracks. There is no record of Lex Luthor mentioned anywhere, whether in the planning process, gathering of materials or even on the warehouse!"

"What do you mean, there's no record of him?" Superman demanded as he flew into the room, landing behind Batman. "I thought that's how we found Cadmus in the first place."

"It was," Batman sighed, "but now there's absolutely no trace of him or LexCorp. According to the property records the warehouse is now owned by one…C.C. Batson?" both eyebrows went up as his head swiveled around and he stared at Billy, along with everyone else.

"What?" Billy shrugged as he let go of Hawkgirl and climbed into a nearby chair. "He was my adopted father, at least until I was three and he killed himself and my adopted mother, Marilyn."

"That's horrible," Diana gasped, one hand flying to cover her mouth while the other tightened around her golden lasso.

"I'm back!" Flash said cheerfully as he was beamed back to the Watchtower. "I didn't really find much of anything else at Cadmus except for a stuffed tight and some really weird book about a guy named Shazam…"

He was cut off by Billy who jumped up excitedly yelling, "Mr. Tawky Tawny!" as he ran over to Flash and grabbed the stuffed tiger from the speedster's hand and hugged it to his slender chest. "I'm so happy to see you again! I wanted to take you with me when we escaped but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing," he explained to the tiger. "I didn't even know we were going to leave until I read Mr. Luthor's mind and he said that it was time for us to go…"

"Lex Luthor helped you escape?!" now Superman was the one in shock.

"Of course," the look on Billy's face clearly said that he thought the older man was an idiot. "Why _wouldn't_ he help me escape?"

While Superman sputtered, desperately trying to come up with a response John spoke up and said, "Because he's a bad guy?"

Billy's blue eyes narrowed as he hissed, "He's not a bad guy!" His eyes began to glow white even as several objects (and people) in the room began to float in the air.

"Telekinesis," J'onn murmured. "Interesting."

"Mr. Luthor was always nice to me!" Billy continued yelling.

"No one's saying that he wasn't nice to you, Billy," Hawkgirl said soothingly as she attempted to fly over to the upset boy. "All John's trying to say is that Lex Luthor has done a lot of bad things to a lot of different people including some of us, especially Superman. He's also the one that experimented on Flash and altered his body chemistry so that he now has to eat constantly or else he'll run himself to death."

"I thought Grodd did that," Flash called down from his position near the high ceiling.

"He and Luthor were working together. Next time, try and keep up," Wonder Woman informed him.

"Well at least he actually wanted me around which is more than I can say for any of you!" Billy yelled angrily, an eerie white hand stretching out from his chest to grab the book which Flash was still holding.

"What are you talking about?" Superman demanded as he too attempted to fly closer.

"None of you want anything to do with me! I remind Superman and Martian Manhunter too much of their lost loved ones, Flash and Green Lantern aren't sure that they're ready for kids yet, Hawkgirl's going through some kind of Thanagarian parental season or something like that, Wonder Woman thinks having kids is a stereotype and Batman!" Billy turned around to glare at the Dark Knight who froze mid-step as he was about to throw a batarang. "All you want to do is figure out the best way to take me down in case it becomes necessary. You just want to add me to your DOOM files!"

"DOOM files?" J'onn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The DOOM files contain information on each of you such as your name and the best way to take you down," Billy explained with a growl.

"What?!" Hawkgirl shrieked in outrage.

"This is completely unacceptable," Wonder Woman added.

"It was necessary," Batman tried to defend himself.

Suddenly they were all caught up in a giant white cage with glowing bars. "How dare you ignore me?!" Billy screamed in fury, his entire body literally pulsating with energy as he floated up to face them. "I am…" he went limp and fell to the floor, John using his ring to catch him even as their cage disappeared.

"Bring him to the infirmary," J'onn ordered.

"You," Superman glowered at Batman as he grabbed hold of the Dark Knight's cape. "Have an awful lot of explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but my laptop literally keeps restarting every 30 seconds so it's impossible to type so I have to use my mother's. Cliffhanger, I know. Teen Titans should be in the next chapter. If you've never seen the cartoon 'Teen Titans Go' don't worry; I'll explain everything to you so it should make sense. Please read and review and let me know what you think!

A/N/N: Oh and the DOOM files are a reference to the movie 'Justice League: Doom' where Vandal Savage gets his hands on a set of files that Batman made so he would know how to take down the Justice League in case they were ever compromised.


	2. How Hard Is It To Meditate?

Justice League Go!

Chapter 2: How Hard Is It To Meditate?

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven recited in a monotone voice as she sat in a cross-legged position hovering in the air, the palms of her hands facing upwards as they rested on her knees. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she continued chanting, all four of her purple eyebrows blending in with her gray skin and short purple hair. A red gem set in the middle of her forehead, visible only when the hood of her cloak was thrown back as it was now. A yellow gem (which also doubled as a Titan's communicator) held her blue cloak together at the neck, effectively allowing it to conceal her purple leotard and golden jeweled belt when she stood. The finishing touch to her outfit was a pair of soft blue boots on her feet.

"Friend Raven?" a feminine voice inquired hesitantly.

Raven had no need to open her purple eyes to see who it was. "Yes, Starfire?" she asked, her voice betraying none of the irritation she felt.

"I am feeling the bored and was wondering if you would care to join me in the sacred ritual of painting the toenails," the Tamaranian said rapidly. For some reason whenever the alien got excited she always seemed to…glow. Her red hair was brighter than usual as was her golden skin. Much to the dismay of many old-fashioned grandparents she wore a purple halter top that showed her midriff and a miniskirt that would have been a lot more revealing were it not for her matching thigh-high boots. But her wardrobe was not entirely purple as evidenced by the silver wrist guards she wore and silver chain mail around her neck and covering her shoulders.

"No, thanks," Raven replied, barely suppressing a shudder. Truth be told she couldn't think of anything worse than spending time doing "girly things" with Starfire.

"Who wants to hear a joke?" a familiar, obnoxious voice called out.

Well, actually, she _could_ think of at least one thing worse; listening to one of Beast Boy's jokes. Even the naïve, friendly Starfire couldn't bear to listen to them which was saying something. But before either girl had a chance to make their escape Beast Boy dashed into the main room, leaving behind him a trail of smoke. His entire appearance was unusual, mostly due to the fact that his skin was green and he also had pointed ears and gangs, one of which was always visible as it poked out of his mouth. He wore a black and purple spandex costume complete with matching boots and gloves. He used to have a mask as well but, as Raven had wasted no time in pointing out, he was green and so didn't have a secret identity. Now his only accessory was a utility belt which contained many weird things such as dog treats and catnip. Most people (like Raven, Robin, and Cyborg) considered it not only weird but also creepy. At least until they learned that Beast Boy had the ability to change into any animal that he saw. But even then they still thought it was weird.

"So," Beast Boy said as he skidded to a stop in front of the two girls. "Who wants to hear my latest joke?"

"Certainly not me," Raven muttered, opening her purple eyes long enough to glare at the immature boy before closing them again.

Not the least bit daunted Beast Boy turned to Starfire. "What do you say, Star, wanna hear my joke?"

"Well, um," Starfire hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. On one hand she didn't want to hear the joke but, on the other hand, she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. As her bright green eyes looked into his green eyes full of anticipation she put on a smile and said, "Of course, friend Beast Boy. I would love nothing better." As she watched his entire face light up with happiness she felt her own smile grow.

"I'm going to the roof," Raven stood up and wasted no time in entering the elevator. She pushed the button for the roof and took a deep breath. The elevator music which entranced Starfire and annoyed the others had always had a…calming effect on the half-demon and today was no exception. "You'll be on the roof in just a minute and then you'll be able to meditate in peace," she re-assured herself even as the doors slid open and she was hit in the face with a basketball, knocking her to the ground. "Unless Cyborg and Robin are playing G-O-T-H-A-M," she sighed, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Raven!" Robin rushed towards her, Cyborg not far behind. "I'm so sorry," the Titans' leader apologized, extending a green gloved hand towards her, helping her to her feet. A former circus acrobat, it showed in his flashy green pants and shirt with a red vest. The training he had received from his mentor Batman was reflected in his black steel-toed boots, black mask with white lenses that covered only his eyes and black cape. (Although he had cheated and worn a bright yellow utility belt and also died the underside of his cape the same color.)

"Yeah," Cyborg chimed in. "We didn't see you." The oldest member of the Teen Titans had had his name chosen aptly by Beast Boy. He was a strange mixture of robotic parts and human limbs. The majority of his body was composed and blue and white cybernetic implants which clashed greatly with his black skin. One eye was robotic and glowed a bright red as he worriedly scanned Raven for injuries.

"I'm fine," Raven said icily, leaving both boys shivering under a mountain of snow as she teleported to her bedroom. Once there she wasted no time in using her telekinesis to block the door with several heavy pieces of furniture. Once that had been accomplished she immediately resumed what she had been trying to do earlier: meditate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

When Raven opened her eyes she wasn't in her mind as she had been expecting. Instead she was in a long hallway with four doors. Each door had the name of a Titan and somehow she knew that if she turned around she would see one with her name too. She also knew that the doors would take her into their minds. Just as she was about to back into hers she spotted another door at the absolute other end of the hallway and, if she listened carefully, she could hear voices. As she crept closer she could begin to make out words.

"…over exertion…"

"…all right?"

"…rest…day or two…"

Upon reaching the door she hesitated only for a second ten pushed it open a crack, just enough for her to poke her head in. The walls were made out of steel, indicating that this person had unusually strong mental defenses. In front of her was a large empty space and, just beyond that, were the entrances to two tunnels. One had a sign that said 'Captain Marvel' and the other read 'Billy Batson.' Raven raised a purple eyebrow. Okay. So, she was in the mind of someone with a split personality. Great. Just what she needed. Although, now, she could hear the voices much more clearly.

"So what exactly happened, J'onn?"

"As I've already explained before, Flash, he over exerted himself and that's why he passed out."

"Is there any way we can prevent him from doing that again?" the voice sounded oddly familiar, of that Raven was sure but she couldn't place it.

J'onn sighed heavily. "Look, Bruce, I don't know what it is you expect me to do but I'm a telepath, not a miracle worker."

_Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Batman._ The words echoed in the empty room, causing Raven to get nervous.

"Hello?" she called. "Who's there?"

"Raven," the voice whispered again. "Raven, help us."

"Who are you?" she cautiously took a step forward, one hand holding onto the door.

"Please, Raven, you're the only one that can help us." The voice sounded desperate, frightened, young even.

Before Raven could reply she heard the sound of the alarms going off. There was criminal activity in Jump City. "I have to go," she said, backing up

"No, please, don't go," the voice begged.

"I'm sorry," Raven said, closing the door behind her. "I'll be back; I promise."

"No!" the scream followed Raven, echoing in her mind long after she had opened her eyes and returned to the real world.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this chapter had no Billy (except for the disembodied voice at the end) and was more descriptive than anything else but I followed my muse and that's where it led me so deal with it. Don't worry; Billy should show up really soon. If you have any questions, ideas, comments or suggestions don't hesitate to share them with me, I'll take each one into careful consideration. And I have also decided that I hate laptops! I really wish I had the ability to project my thoughts onto the web without having to type them up first…hope you guys liked. Please read and definitely review!


	3. The Awakening

Justice League Go!

Chapter 3: The Awakening

"Are you sure he's ever going to wake up?" Hawkgirl demanded for the umpteenth time, her wings flapping agitatedly.

"Relax, Shayera," John didn't even bother to look up from the newspaper he was browsing in an attempt to learn the football scores from the day before. "I'm sure Billy will be fine."

"How can you read at a time like this?!" the Thanagarian grabbed the newspaper out of John's hands.

"Hey!" he protested. "I was reading that."

"Our son is in a coma and all you can think about is seeing who won the football game last night?!" she shouted angrily.

"Okay, first of all Flash and I have a bet on the outcome of the game. Second, Billy's our clone, _**not**_ our son. And third, he's just sleeping; he's not in a coma."

"Yeah," Flash chimed in as he entered the rec room. "If he was in a coma Billy would probably _never_ wake up. And even now J'onn's not too sure what kind of condition he's going to be in…"

"What?!" Hawkgirl shrieked in outrage before flying out of the room, her mace sparking dangerously.

"Nice going," John grumbled as he picked up the crumpled newspaper and smoothed it out.

"Hey at least she's going to bug J'onn now," Wally retorted. "But seriously, man, what is her problem?" he removed his red cowl, running his hands through his bright red hair. "I mean, three days ago she was trying to use her mace on him for stealing your wallet but then yesterday she tried to use it on Bats when he told Billy that he would just have to fend for himself when it was time for supper."

John glanced up and gave him an irritated look. "That's because she didn't give Bruce a chance to finish his sentence. What he meant to say was that when he got through with what he was doing _then_ he would feed Billy but until then Billy was on his own. Although you are right about one thing; Shayera _is_ acting kind of weird."

"Hawkgirl is currently undergoing Parentium," Batman said as he, Superman and Wonder Woman entered the room.

"Parent a what?" Wally both looked and sounded confused as he zoomed over to the couch to sit next to John.

"Parentium," John said shortly, scooting away from Wally. "Shayera's mentioned it a couple of time but I'm really not sure what it is."

"It's the time of a woman's life where her parental instincts skyrocket. Normally it remains dormant all their lives but, for some unknown reason, Billy somehow managed to trigger it," Diana explained. "But don't worry; Parentium usually only lasts a couple of weeks and is exclusive to only Thanagarians and Amazons."

"So does that mean you'll be going…" Superman hesitated, trying to find the right words to say without offending the powerful female warrior.

"Oh don't worry," she assured the room. "The last time it affected an Amazonian was over ten thousand years ago." She looked oddly proud of that statement as she stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips.

"Okay," Wally nodded then pointed at Batman. "Uh, no offense but why is he here? I mean, I thought we were going to kick him out because of the whole DOOM files thing?" the speedster questioned. Batman's scowl grew and his cape began fluttering, giving him a particularly menacing look (even more than normal).

Superman glared at Batman as he said, "We haven't had a chance to call a meeting yet, Flash, and even when we do Bruce gets to explain his side of the story first. But until Billy wakes up we aren't doing anything."

Wally nodded again then turned back to John, Batman and Shayera already forgotten. "So who won the game?" he asked brightly.

"My team," John smirked. "Pay up."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medbay, J'onn was currently having difficulties convincing Shayera not to kill him.

"He'll be fine, Shayera," J'onn said, glancing nervously behind him as he backed up. "Really."

"Then why is he still asleep?" she snarled. "If he really is fine then he should've woken up already!"

"He is fine," J'onn protested. "But he's very tired so his body's trying to rest and recover. Might I also point out that if you kill me before he has fully recovered then his care would be left in the hands of people such as Bruce and Wally."

Hawkgirl froze, her mace stopping mid-swing. "You do have a good point," she admitted even as she lowered her weapon.

J'onn let out an involuntary sigh of relief. "And now if you'll excuse me I need to check his vitals again." He ducked underneath Shayera's arm and walked over to the occupied bed where Billy was lying. The Martian laid a hand on the boy's forehead and, after confirming that he didn't have a fever, turned his attention to the monitors. "His vitals look good. His blood pressure's a little high but that's nothing to worry about," J'onn assured the female.

"That's good," Shayera reached up and took off her mask, allowing her red hair to flow freely. Her green eyes continued to eye Billy worriedly, however, as she began to unhook her wings.

It was at this point that they both heard a groan coming from the bed.

"Billy!" Shayera fairly ran to the boy's side. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired," Billy blinked up at her. "What exactly happened anyways?"

"To put it simply, you told everyone off and revealed the existence of Batman's DOOM files," J'onn told him as he re-adjusted the IV. "But we'll tell you the rest later."

"Is anyone mad at me?" Billy's question surprised them.

"Now why on Earth would you ask a silly question like that?" Shayera asked as she gently caressed his cheek.

Billy shrugged. "Force of habit," he said apologetically. "My foster parents _always_ got mad at me and when they were in a bad mood?" he shrugged again. "It wasn't always pretty."

Shayera frowned,, her green eyes darkening for a moment. "Trust me on this, sweetheart. No one's made at you and if they are I'll deal with them. Besides, they've more upset at Batman than they are at you," she told him confidentially with a quick smile.

"I thought Wonder Woman was going to snap his neck," J'onn agreed with a chuckle.

Billy's blue eyes widened and he looked at Shayera worriedly.

"J'onn was just joking," she said hastily. "No one's going to kill Bruce even he is an a-"

"Shayera!" J'onn said sharply. "Watch your language. There is a child present after all. Speaking of which; you need to drink this water," he said, picking up the glass from the bedside table and handing it to the child.

"Thanks," Billy rasped as he drank all of the water and gave the glass back to J'onn.

"Are you hungry?" J'onn asked. "I believe we have some celery and milk in the kitchen," he offered.

Billy made a face at that. "Uh, no thanks. I'm still kind of tired though," he admitted.

"Very well," Shayera sighed reluctantly then bent down and kissed Billy on the forehead. "Get some rest and I'll be back to visit you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Billy yawned tiredly. "Can I…can I have Mr. Tawky Tawny though?" he blushed, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Of course," J'onn picked the stuffed tiger up from a nearby chair and handed it to the young boy who eagerly latched onto it. Noticing that his eyes lingered on the book about Shazam J'onn gave it to him as well. "Rest easy, Billy."

Billy nodded sleepily, hugging his items close to his chest as he watched them gather Hawkgirl's things then leave. He yawned again and closed his eyes before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_There was a long table in the room. Platters of food danced in the air. Blurry faces sat in chairs, the bright colors of their costumes blurring into a rainbow. A black hole was appearing in the room. The bright colors were moving now and a dark color was coming out of the black hole. A blue cloak. A red gem. A golden belt. The shape of a raven filling the room..._

* * *

A/N: Ending was lousy I know. Billy's dreaming about Raven showing up. She should cross over in the next chapter. Sorry if the chapter was lousy. Hope everyone likes. Sorry again about the chapter being so terrible. That's the last time I try to rush a chapter to get it up! Sorry but I was trying to post it tonight since I can't use the computer again until Thursday. (Stupid laptops!) Oh and if the dream doesn't make sense it's because it's not supposed to. Please read and review. Thanks!


	4. Raven Decides

Justice League Go!

Chapter 4: Raven Decides

"You'll never past us, Cinderblock, so you might as well give up," Robin both looked and sounded imposing as he stood up on top of the chain link fence, his cape fluttering in the breeze, the sun shining brightly behind him.

"Yes," Starfire chirped. "Please do the surrendering so I may go home and become the potato of a couch."

"It's called a couch potato, Star," Cyborg corrected, turning his right arm into a cannon.

"But how can…"

"Can we please just get this over with?" Raven groaned. "I would like to be able to think an intelligent thought sometime today."

"Yeah right," Beast Boy snickered from his crouching position next to Robin. Upon catching sight of the glare on Raven's face, however, he quickly backtracked and said, "What I meant to say was; you're going down, Cinderblock!"

Cinderblock didn't say anything but continued to stare at the Teen Titans dumbly. As far as anyone knew the villain had neither the power of speech or a brain. If no one paid him to do anything then Cinderblock would simply destroy everything in his path until someone dared to stop him. He was taller than Cyborg and composed entirely out of stone. Instead of being round in shape like most he was completely square and a weird tan color.

"So…are you going to fight us or not?" Cyborg asked.

Cinderblock just blinked at them. After a few more seconds he let out a load roar and charged.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered as he shot a grappling hook into the abandoned warehouse that Cinderblock had been hiding out in.

Immediately the Titans sprang into action: Starfire threw green star bolts from her hands, using her eyes (which now shone a bright green) to shoot green laser beams. All of which had very little effect on the behemoth in front of her.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his cannon several times. When the smoke cleared it was to reveal Cinderblock still standing there, now looking angry. He roared and, picking up Cyborg, threw him over the fence and into the city dump.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy cried. "You'll pay for that," he growled then leapt off the fence, changing into a jaguar mid-air. Robin followed suit, alternating between throwing explosive batarangs and using his metal staff.

Raven just rolled her eyes when Robin and Beast Boy collided, accidentally knocking Starfire out of the air as well. She raised both her hands and began chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath-"she was interrupted by the sound of voices in her head.

* * *

"Bruce Wayne, knock it off right now!" a woman's voice shouted angrily. "Billy's still out of it and he does not need any more stress right now."

"Shayera's right, Bruce, now lay off," another female ordered. She sounded vaguely familiar, almost like Wonder Woman but not quite.

"I don't care," Batman growled. "I understand he's sick but that's why we need to act now. The next time his powers go haywire he could destroy the entire planet!"

"Yeah, right," another male voice laughed. "He can't destroy the entire planet." There was a pause. "Right?"

"Uh, Flash, do you know how long it would take me to destroy Earth? Less than half-an-hour and since Billy is basically a living Ring and can do whatever I do a whole lot better…it would probably take him less than five minutes."

Silence, then, "Oh."

* * *

"Raven, look out!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Huh?" Raven looked up just in time to see a large crate come flying through the air towards her. Since she didn't have time to move or through up a telekinetic shield the crate hit her right in the stomach, causing her to fly through the air and land on top of Cyborg who had been in the process of getting up, knocking both them back to the ground.

"Ow," Raven muttered as she listened to the sounds of crashing and curses (mostly from Robin) that indicated Cinderblock was escaping.

"Raven, you're on my spleen," Cyborg whimpered.

"Sorry," the Goth girl apologized as she stood up and began trying to get the garbage off of her.

"Friends, are you all right?" Starfire asked worriedly as she flew over to them.

"No we're not," Cyborg said as he stood up. "It's going to take me hours to get this gunk out of my circuits."

"I can help with that," Beast Boy offered as he turned into a dog and began licking Cyborg.

"Ew," the half-robot made a face. "Now that's just disgusting."

"Raven!" Robin yelled angrily as he stormed over. "What on Earth happened? You let Cinderblock get away!"

* * *

Two Hours Later

Raven closed the door to her room and heaved a sigh of relief. "Well at least that's over with," she grumbled, still a little annoyed after having been forced to listen to a very, very long lecture (more like a shouting match) from Robin. Granted, _she_ wasn't exactly thrilled with her performance either but it wasn't her fault. Technically the blame lay with Billy Batson or whoever was messing with her mind, making her both see and hear things. If this continued she would get any or rest or be able to mediate or fight bad guys anymore. No! This had to stop right now.

She took a deep breath and sat down as if to meditate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." When she opened her violet eyes Raven once again found herself in the long hallway. But it looked strangely different this time. The doors no longer held the names of the Teen Titans but, instead, read several different things: The Marvel Family, Justice Society of America, Justice League Unlimited, Justice League International, Justice League of America Power Girl… Raven ignored all of these, however, and instead focused only on of the doors that read, "Justice League." The reason she noticed this one was because not only was it glowing white, it was also open a crack. As she stood outside the door Raven hesitated. Once she went through that door there was no guarantee that she could ever come back but she had to do it. If not for her sanity than for the sake of Billy Batson, whoever he was. She closed her eyes then re-opened them. She took another deep breath then opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter's better than the last one. Don't worry; Billy will definitely be in the next chapter. Oh and the doors represent alternate realities. Let me know what you think. Please read and review!


	5. Family' Dinner

Justice League Go!

Chapter 5: 'Family' Dinner

Dinner was a tense, quiet affair. Billy glanced nervously up and down the table from his position next to Ms. Shayera as she and everyone else kept glaring at Batman. The sole exception was Flash who alternated between staring fearfully at Billy and ducking his head quickly whenever he accidentally caught the other's gaze. Hesitantly, Billy reached out and used his telepathy to tap into Flash's mind. Almost immediately he found himself assaulted by a barrage of images and voices. It was all so overwhelming that Billy was tempted to cry out. However, he gritted his teeth against the pain and forced himself to keep going. From previous experience he knew that in just a moment the pain would pass and he would be free to look around all he wanted. Unfortunately he was interrupted by Martian Manhunter.

"_It's rude to read other people's thoughts,"_ Mr. Martian said telepathically.

"_But isn't that what you're doing right now?"_ Billy pointed out as he withdrew from Flash's mind.

"_Technically, no,"_ Mr. Martian corrected. _"All I'm doing is talking to you."_

"_Then why do I feel you doing a little poking around as well?" _the ten-year-old raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the green shape-shifting alien.

"_It's a habit that I'm trying to break,"_ Mr. Martian said at last after a brief pause.

Billy smiled at that then looked sadly at his now empty plate. Something occurred to him and he brightened then began tugging on the sleeve of Hawkgirl's shirt. "Ms. Shayera?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Billy?" she smiled as she turned her focus on him.

"May I have some more chicken please?" he asked politely, blinking his big blue eyes up at her.

"Of course you can," Shayera picked up the serving platter and placed three more pieces of baked chicken on his place. Then she scooped a generous helping of mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate as well. "There you go, sweetheart," she smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, Ms. Shayera," he grinned then began eating with gusto.

Flash's mouth fell open and he stared at Billy in shock. "Just how much food is that kid going to eat?!" he demanded. "That's like what, his fourth plate?"

"Aren't you on _your _fifth plate?" Mr. John pointed out, one dark eyebrow raised as he took a bite of macaroni and cheese.

"So?" Mr. Wally shrugged. "You know my metabolism's messed up pretty weird so I have to eat constantly. What's his excuse?"

"He's a growing boy," Ms. Shayera growled defensively as her wings began flapping agitatedly.

It was at this point that Billy decided to intervene on his own behalf. "Well, actually, Ms. Shayera," he swallowed his mouthful of chicken before continuing. "That's not entirely true; I'm not a growing boy."

"Of course you are!" Wonder Woman declared empathetically as she set her silverware down with a clang.

"You're only ten after all," Batman added. "You've still got a couple more years of growing to do."

"Unless the experimentations halted your growth hormones so that you're physically incapable of aging," Superman said in between mouthfuls. After a few moments of silence he looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What? That's the way it was with Conner and Kara."

"But couldn't you just make yourself grow up?" Ms. Diana asked, her blue eyes looking troubled.

Feeling bad for upsetting the usually stoic Amazon warrior Billy put on his most charming smile and explained, "I could but since my mental and emotional growth were halted as well there's not really any point."

"Monsters," Mr. Martian snarled, surprising everyone since he usually tried to keep his emotions to himself.

"So," Mr. Wally finally said after yet another brief pause. "You're going to be ten forever?"

"Yep," Billy nodded.

"Interesting," Batman murmured then cleared his throat. "I realize this probably isn't the best time to bring this up but I would like to run some tests…"

"Absolutely not!" Ms. Shayera snapped, standing up so fast that her chair fell over.

"I must concur with Shayera," Mr. Martian rose as well, his blue cape swishing. "He's just a child, one who has already been subjected to a great deal of trauma; he doesn't need anymore."

"Agreed," Mr. John said. "For crying out loud, Bruce, he's only been here for three days. At least give him some time to get settled in before you start poking him with needles."

"I don't like needles," Billy whimpered, the silverware rising a few inches in the air.

Batman ignored the little boy and turned to glare at Mr. John even as he stood up. "I'm wearing my cowl for a reason," he hissed. "Just because the rest of you think its okay to reveal your secret identities doesn't mean that I have to follow in your misguided footsteps as well."

Mr. Wally rolled his green eyes in exasperation. "Oh for crying out loud, Bats, Billy's a telepath and he's already met us all in civilian form anyways."

Batman's mouth opened but no sound came out. After a few seconds he finally said, "Oh," then sat back down, removing his cowl as he did so. "It is a little hot in here," he admitted.

"Um, Billy?" Mr. Clark asked. "Do you think you could do something about the silverware? I would really like to finish my dinner sometime tonight."

At that everyone turned their attention from Mr. Bruce to their silverware. "Oh my," Ms. Diana's blue eyes widened as she took in the strange sight. All of the silverware was now dancing in the air, forming the outline of a bird.

"I don't want to get a shot!" now the food was hovering in the air too.

"No one's going to make you get a shot," Ms. Shayera said soothingly even as she sent Mr. Bruce another nasty look.

"Hey, guys," Mr. Wally said uncertainly. "I think you need to take a look at this."

Reluctantly they turned only to see what looked like a black hole opening up in the middle of the room. "It appears to be a portal of some kind," Mr. Martian announced as he approached it, albeit slowly.

Just then they spotted what looked to be a person coming through the portal. Immediately they all tensed and leapt to their feet, taking fighting positions, Flash and Batman pulling their cowls back on. Mere seconds later a blue cloaked figure appeared, the portal closing behind them. Two pale grey hands emerged from underneath the cloak and pushed back the beak-shaped hood, revealing that it was just a girl.

"Um, hi," she said nervously. "My name's Raven."

* * *

A/N: Okay this chapter was written in Billy's POV…sort of. That's why he referred to everyone as Ms. or Mr. And since he's so young he can't really pronounce J'onn's name properly (even I can't) so he just calls him Mr. Martian. Make sense? Hope it does. Hope you guys liked and thanks for being so patient! Hope to read lots of reviews when I get up this morning!


	6. The Arrival Of Raven

Justice League Go!

Chapter 6: The Arrival of Raven

For several minutes they all stood there, just staring at each other. Eventually, since she was obviously the intruder, Raven decided to break the uneasy silence first. "Um, hi," she said, pushing back the hood of her blue cloak, "my name's Raven."

"Raven!" a voice yelled happily. A black haired, blue eyed little boy darted around the table and threw his arms around her, ignoring the several loud clangs that came from the silverware falling out of the air. Startled, Raven froze as the boy hugged her tightly. "It's so cool that you're actually here! I didn't really think that you'd come!"

"Wait a minute," one of the men interrupted, crossing his arms. He was wearing a bright red one-piece costume with a bright yellow lightning bolt on his chest. His cowl was also red with little lightning bolts on either side of his head and the tips of his red boots and gloves had yellow lightning bolts. "Did you bring them here, Billy?"

Billy suddenly seemed interested in the floor as he let go of raven. "Well, maybe," he admitted sheepishly. "But it was an accident!" he protested.

"No one's saying that you did it on purpose, sweetheart," a tall, redheaded woman stepped forward. She had a pair of brown wings strapped to her back, held in the front by a green disc with the outline of a hawk's head in the middle. She wore a yellow tube top and what looked to be a red bikini bottom with green tights that matched her eyes and a pair of green boots outlined with brown.

"You mean how he 'accidentally' locked us all in a cage that he created?" the black man raised an eyebrow. He wore a black one-piece (seriously, what was it with superheroes and spandex?) that had green boots, armbands and the section of material covering his shoulders and the top half of his chest was green as well. What looked to be the shape of a green lantern in the center of his chest completed the outfit.

"In Billy's defense he was upset over our feelings towards him," the third man spoke defensively. His skin was green and he wore very little clothing. A red "X" acted as a shirt and was attached to a blue cape by two brass buttons. The rest of his outfit consisted of a pair of blue spandex briefs with a red belt and blue briefs.

"Excuse me," the other woman cleared her throat, the very tone of her voice indicating her contempt towards the three men. "But in case you people have forgotten we have a guest." She was very pretty with black hair and blue eyes. Her leotard had no sleeves and was multicolored. The bottom half was blue with silver stars and her top was red with a golden "W" on her chest. Her accessories included two silver bracelets, one on each arm, a pair of silver star-shaped earrings, a golden belt and a pair of red and silver boots. The final and most important touch, however, was the golden lasso attached to her belt.

"Technically, she's just someone that Billy kidnapped," the fourth man corrected. His costume was blue spandex with a red cape, boots and briefs with a golden belt. A red and golden "S" on his chest announced to the world that he was Superman, a stray curl from his black hair falling across his forehead while his blue eyes calmly assessed Raven.

"So that makes her a hostage," the fifth and final man countered. Unlike most of the others he wore a black cowl that matched his cape, boots, gloves and briefs. The remainder of his uniform was gray except for the black bat on his chest.

"Excuse me," Raven interrupted. "But he didn't kidnap me; he asked for my help and I came of my own free will," she finished, feeling more than a little uncomfortable as seven pairs of eyes stared at her then turned to Billy.

"What?" he protested. "It was an accident; I swear."

"But why would you ask her for help and not us?" the woman with the lasso (whom Raven assumed was Wonder Woman) asked, looking slightly upset.

"Uh, weren't you here for his little temper tantrum yesterday?" the man with the lightning bolts questioned.

"Flash does have a point," the black man agreed. "That alone should have answered your question."

"I'm starting to see why you called me," Raven commented in a dry undertone.

"And this is them on a good day," Billy sighed heavily. "I've only been here for less than a week and already I want to alter their personalities."

"How about you not do that?" idly, Raven ran a hand through her purple hair. "So what exactly is it that you want me to do?" she asked.

"I really don't know," the little boy admitted a shrug then looked up at her, blinking his big blue eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing you here."

"It's ok," the half demon smiled. "At least this way I can get a break from my teammates. Speaking of which, is there someplace I can meditate? I haven't been able to do so in a while."

"Sure thing," Billy grinned. "Follow me," he began walking towards the door. After realizing that no one was even paying them an attention she followed Billy out of the room. He led her down several hallways until they finally reached a long hallway that eerily reminded Raven of her dream. Especially since all of the doors were labeled with names and symbols.

"This place sure is cheery," she said sarcastically.

"It does get kind of creepy at night," Billy confided. "I think I accidentally gave everyone nightmares the other night. I'm pretty sure Mr. Martian knows I'm responsible but I don't think the others know. I mean, Batman might but that's about it."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "I've given the other Titans plenty of nightmares before. Mostly when I haven't been able to meditate," she added as an afterthought.

Billy giggled as he stopped in front of a door that read 'Captain Marvel.' "You can use my room if you want," he offered. "I'm sure the others don't want any more nightmares," the door slid open and they stepped inside the room.

"Wow," Raven blinked as she looked around the room. "Even my room has more personality than this."

The room was…to put it simply, plain. The only furniture in the room was a full sized bed covered with a gray comforter and a desk and chair. In fact, the only personal objects in the room appeared to be a stuffed tiger and a book.

"I don't have much stuff," the boy's cheeks flushed red as he stared at the floor. "I used to have more stuff but most of it got destroyed when I escaped from Cadmus. I think Mr. Luthor hid my book and Mr. Tawky Tawny for me though."

"Can't some of the League members buy you some more clothes and maybe a couple of toys?" she suggested.

Billy hesitated then shook his head. "I don't think they would. Ms. Shayera might but she doesn't have any money of her own," he explained. "I'll let you get to your meditating." He grabbed the tiger then left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

A/N: Okay in the last chapter I forgot to give credit to CIF-Lover for his/her idea for calling everyone Mr. and Mrs. and J'onn, Mr. Martian. By the way you should totally check out his/her story "Messing Up A Messed-Up Relationship." It's awesome!

A/N/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review!


	7. Interlude

Justice League Go!

Chapter 7: Interlude

There were many words that one could use to describe Lex Luthor. Rich. Ruthless. Brilliant. Deceptive. Loyal. Traitor. Hardworking. Friend…father. Granted he had never been married or had children the…conventional way. Mercy had pushed him out of the way of a car when she was thirteen and he had repaid the favor by sending her to school and when she had graduated she came to work for him. Kara…well he had never had much to do with her beyond the initial planning stages. But things had been different with Conner, mostly because he had had some of Luthor's own DNA inside of him. Luthor had never actually met Conner but he had kept a close eye on all of the clone's developmental stages and had actually cried when news of Conner's death reached him.

Not long afterwards he had been approached by Vandal Savage and Dr. Thaddeus Sivana to help them create a clone in order to take down the Justice League. Blaming Superman for the death of his son he had eagerly accepted. Finding a suitable test subject hadn't taken long and soon young Billy Batson was at Cadmus. Despite himself Luthor found himself taking a fatherly interest in the boy and spending time with him. It also didn't take long for Lex to realize that the so-called janitor was, in reality, a former con artist that had followed Billy all the way from Fawcett City. It had actually taken longer to convince Dudley H. Dudley to trust him than it had Billy which was kind of ironic. Soon Lex began going out of his way to stay immersed in all stages of the planning, even going so far as to add a few of his own personal touches. The only thing he hadn't had anything to do with was when they had tested the boy's powers by putting him in a stressful environment while Lex was at a business meeting. When Lex came back it was to find three dead men literally scattered across the room in pieces and one very upset Billy. Needless to say Lex had been furious when he found out, while his partners were ecstatic over the project's success. It was then that he had decided to free Billy, but only after making sure that it went along with his plans of course. Speaking of which…

"Mercy?" he called, looking up from the Cadmus files he had been pursuing.

A second later Mercy Williams poked her head through the doorway. "Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

He sent her a disapproving look. "Mercy, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lex," he scolded.

"Yes, sir…Lex," Mercy blushed as she fully stepped into the room. She wore a gray striped suit, the skirt stopping just above her knees so as to show off her tanned legs and sensible black pumps. Her green eyes focused on his face while she idly ran a manicured fingernail through her long brown hair.

"Has Captain Marvel been spotted recently?" he asked with a small frown.

"No, sir," Mercy shook her head. "No one's seen him since your…ah, little showdown with the Justice League."

Lex's frown deepened. "I didn't help him escape just so the Justice League could keep him locked up," he declared.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Mercy wasted no time in asking as she yanked out a pad of paper, her pencil poised above it as she prepared to write.

Lex smiled in pride at the beautiful young woman. It was hard to believe that she had once been a tall, gangly, acne-ridden teenager but he had the pictures to prove it. "I want you to arrange a diversion. Preferably one that the League can't handle on their own," he ordered.

"Right away, sir," Mercy nodded as she turned and headed for the door.

"Oh and Mercy? Tell Pheromone I want to see her," Lex called.

Mercy looked surprised then nodded once more before leaving the room.

"Things are about to get very interesting," Lex mused as he leaned back in his chair. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

No one was quite sure how it had happened. One minute Wally and Shayera were talking and the next she had her hands wrapped around his throat shouting, "Die!"

"Shayera, let go of him!" John yelled as he tried to pry her hands apart.

"What did you say to her?" Diana demanded.

"Can't breathe…" Wally gasped.

"Strangling a fellow League member is not going to accomplish anything," J'onn added.

"It's going to make me feel better," the Thanagerian growled.

"Aren't you going to intervene?" Bruce asked.

Clark shook his head. "I overheard what he said. Apparently there's a hole in the wall between their rooms and…"

"I can see where this is going," Bruce interrupted. "And I'm guessing she's none too happy."

"In his defense it was an accident. He thought the hole led to outside and he was just checking to make sure we weren't going to die of oxygen shortage and the next thing he knew…"Clark's voice trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Well I hope the view was worth it," Bruce commented. "Because I'm certainly not going to try and stop her."

Clark nodded in agreement.

Fortunately for Wally his life was saved by the sound of the alarms going off.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Metropolis is under attack," Bruce said grimly, looking up from the monitors.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is really more of an interlude than anything else. It's setting the stage for something later on in the story. I don't know much about Mercy like her last name or eye color or anything like that. If you have any ideas about who or what could be attacking Metropolis be my guest and share your pearls of wisdom. Hope you guys liked. Please read and review and let me know what you think!


End file.
